Don't Call Me Child! NC 17
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: Jangan panggil aku bocah, noona!


**Title:** Don't Call me CHILD!

**Author:** ChoKyute

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** NC 17

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Song Ae Rin (OC)

**Disclaimer:** Fict nista ini punya saya. Pertama kali saya buat NC17. Maaf kalau gak HOT, namanya juga pemula. Hehehe*ketawa setan. Ini Fict maaf aja kalau alurnya kepanjangan atau gak nyambung. Ati-ati mbak Typo merajalela. Don't copas ya?

**^^ Selamat Membaca ^^**

**Song Ae Rin POV**

"_Mwo? Eomma_ yang bena r saja? _Shiro_! Masa aku jadi_ baby sitter_?" seruku pada eomma yang sekarang tengah duduk manis di hadapanku dan appa di kepala meja makan.

"Chagi, bukan baby sitter. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Keponakanmu itu kan sudah masuk _Junior High._" Terang eomma seraya menatapku lembut. Cih! Apa-apaan._ Junior High_ sih _Junior High_, tapi kelakuannya itu! Seperti ahjussi mesum!

"_Keunde eomma_, dia itu bandelnya melebihi anak TK! Maunya sendiri! Dan itu! Kebiasaan main game yang membuatku mati bosan jika harus bersamanya! Apa lagi ini dalam satu minggu? Oh Tuhan bisa gila aku!" paparku tak jelas dengan menelungkupkan wajahku di antara kedua tangan.

"Aish! Kau ini, Ia pasti tidak akan seperti itu Ae Rin_~ah_. Itu kan sudah dulu. Pasti sekarang ia berubah jadi _namja_ dewasa." _Appa_ membuka suara. Aku mengangkat wajahku malas.

"Dewasa apanya? Dulu juga sudah masuk _Junior High_, tapi kelakuannya seperti itu! Aishh!" aku mengacak poniku sampai ketitik yang paling hancur(?).

"Sudahlah, percuma kau menggerutu tak jelas begitu. Karena acara ini tak mungkin akan di batalkan." Jelas_ eomma._

"Dan sebentar lagi keluarga Cho akan datang." Sambung _appa._ Aku menatap mereka sebal!

"Ini namanya ingin membunuhku perlahan!" seruku stres. Bagaimana tidak stress? Aku harus serumah dan mengurus keponakanku selama satu minggu. Sedangkan para orang tua ada acara di luar kota. Untung kalau keponakannya itu normal, lah ini? Jauh dari kata normal! Selain bandel, semaunya sendiri, ia itu sangat ** MESUM** di bandingkan _namja l_ain yang seumuran dengannya. Aish! Itu berbahaya.

**TING TONG~**

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu depan. _Eomma_ menggeser kursi lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Mereka sudah datang." Sepertinya _appa, _terlihat sangat senang. Aku hanya memandang tak nafsu. Mulai dari sini penderitaanmu akan di mulai Song Ae Rin!

Tampak keluarga Cho berjalan ke arah meja makan yang kami tempati. Dan aku melihat banyak tas besar yang mereka bawa. Aku penasaran. Sebenarnya acara apa sih sampai tak boleh membawa anak? Jangan-jangan mereka ingin liburan sendiri. Atau lebih parahnya mereka… _Honeymoon? _Issh! Itu gila!

"Hay Ae Rin? Wah~ kau tambah cantik saja." Sapa Cho _ahjuma_ dengan menaruh tas dan mulai duduk sebelah eomma. Aku menatapnya dan memasang senyum semanis mungkin meskipun sedikit terpaksa.

"Gumawo _ahjuma._" Ucapku. Pandanganku terhenti pada _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Cho _ahjuma._ Mengunyah permen karet, kedua tangan di silangkan di dada dan raut mukanya begitu angkuh. _See!_ Apa dia terlihat tak menyebalkan?

"Baiklah, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" Cho ahjussi bertanya pada appa yang memang duduknya berdekatan. Sontak aku langsung menoleh.

"Mwo? Sepagi ini? Memangnya acara apa sih sampai buru-buru? Apa lagi aku di sini sendirian." Selaku pada mereka.

"Aigo~ Ae Rin~ah, kau tak akan sendiri. Kyuhyun akan menemanimu selama kami pergi." Jelas Cho ahjuma.

"Itu masalahnya!" seruku sambil melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Tak peduli sama sekali. Masih sibuk meniup permen karetnya sampai menggelembung besar dan pecah mengenai mulut dan sekitar dagunya. Cih!

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Itu tak sopan!" Cho ahjussi menanggapi. Kyuhyun hanya membersihkan permen karet yang menempel di dagu dan dimasukkan lagi di mulutnya. Eeeuuhh~

"Sudahlah tak apa namanya juga anak-anak." Kata eomma. Kyuhyun menatapku dan menyeringai. Kurang ajar sekali dia?

"Baiklah, kita bisa berangkat." Ucap appa seraya berdiri.

"Aku akan mengambil barang yang ada di kamar dulu." Sambung eomma seraya menuju ke kamar.

"Kami tunggu di mobil." Cho ahjusi berdiri dan di susul Cho ahjuma dengan membawa barang mereka.

Aissh! Mereka tak menganggapku ada!

**Beranda Rumah**

"Baik-baik di rumah ya? Jangan berantem!" kata eomma yang sudah ada di dalam mobil. Aku hanya menatap mereka malas.

"Tidak akan ahjuma, aku akan membuat hari noona menyenangkan." Ku tatap bocah tengik ini dengan mataku yang melebar. Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan bahu.

"Wah~ kalau begitu kita akan tenang. Kyu, jangan bandel dan membuat noonamu jengkel arra!" saran Cho ahjuma di dalam mobilnya.

"Sipp!" kata bocah ini seraya mengacungkan jempol ke udara.

** Song Ae Rin & Cho Kyuhyun**

Kami berdua ada di ruang TV. Aku malas dan mood ku begitu buruk.

Ku ambil remot yang ada di meja dan memncet tombol power sehingga layar TV menyala.

"Noona, aku bosan." Gumam Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingku.

"…" aku tak menanggapi.

"Ya! Aku berbicara denganmu Song Ae Rin!" sontak aku menoleh padanya. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Kau ini berani memanggilku tanpa sebutan noona? Aku ini lebih tua darimu!" seru ku padanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aissh! Kalau kau berbicara sekencang itu, bisa-bisa telingaku tak berfungsi!" ujarnya dengan mengorek-orek kedua telinga.

"Peduli setan!" ucapku kembali menghadap layar.

"Kau ini, kita kan hanya berberda dua tahun saja, kau senior high tingkat dua dan aku junior high tingkat tiga." Jelasnya santai dengan menyilangkan ke dua kaki ke atas sofa.

"Tetap saja aku lebih tua!"

"Benar kau memang sudah tua."

"Ya! Kau mengejekku?" segahku mengadapnya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan begitu. Kau ini bagaimana? Tidak konsisten dengan ucapan sendiri." Jelasnya.

Aku mendengus kasar. Satu kata yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. **MENYEBALKAN!.**

"Noona, aku bosan." Ulangnya.

"sudah berapa kali kau mengatakannya."

"Aku memang sangat bosan! Bisa-bisa nanti aku pingsan karena bosan!" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Cih! Tak akan ada orang pingsan hanya karena bosan bodoh!" ujarku.

"Mana pujaan hatimu itu?" lanjutku.

"Aku tak punya pacar noona."

"Aish! Bukan itu maksudku. PSP mu, kau tak membawanya?" tanyaku sedingkit jengkel. Selain menyebalkan dia itu juga tulalit.

"Bertanya yang benar. Ada di tas. Aku malas mencarinya." Kyuhyun menurunkan kaki nya ke bawah.

"Owh~"

**Hening.**

Aku masih sibuk dengan acara TV yang sedang ku lihat. Meskipun tak terlalu menarik tapi masih bisa sedikit menghibur.

Sepertinya aku merasakan ada yang memperhatikan ku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku menoleh ke samping. Dan Bingo! Bocah tengik ini melihatku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan. Tanpa berkedip dan matanya tajam. Tatapan macam apa itu?

Aku sedikit bergeser menjauh dan mengacuhkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun bergeser mendekat. Aish! Anak ini! Sebenarnya apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Aku bergeser lagi. Dan Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama serta tatapannya itu tak berubah. Ia seperti ahjusi yang akan menerkam(?) seorang gadis!

"Noona~" panggilnya dengan suara sedikit mendesah. Tangannya terulur ke arahku.

"Ya! Apa yang ak… "

**BRUUKK! **

"Auuw! Ah~ appo!" Ku pegangi pantatku yang mencium lantai dengan keras. Ishh! Sakit.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Kau HAHAHA… lucu sekalI HAHAHA! Perutku ahah haduh!" Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya dan tertawa sangat keras. Mukaku merah karena marah!

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

**Hari Berikutnya**

"Huahmm… enggh~!" aku menguap dan merengganggkan sekujur tubuhku dengan mengangkat kedua tangan.

Aku mengucek mata, "Jam berapa sekarang?" aku mengambil jam radio yang ada di nakas.

"Jam tujuh lebih sepuluh menit." Gumamku. Aku di rumah hanya berdua dengan setan ingusan itu! Betapa tersiksanya liburan kali ini.

Aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Bocah itu belum bangun?

Apa ku bangunkan saja? Benar. Akan kusuruh dia membersihkan rumah. Haha itung-itung lah.

Perlahan dengan langkah agak terseok karena belum cuci muka menuju kamar di sebelahku yang terletak di lantai atas. Ku buka kenopnya dan mendorong pintu yang menghasilkan suara sedikit berderit.

Tampak seonggok(?) namja yang memakai piyama biru muda tertelungkup di bawah selimut dan jangan lupa di bantalnya itu. Cairan kental keluar dari mulutnya yang menganga. Eeuuhh~

"Ya! Ireona!" aku bersuara di dekatnya.

Tak ada respon.

"Ya Bocah! Ireona!" aku menendang kecil kakinya. Kyuhyun tak bergerak sama sekali. Dia ini tidur apa sudah mati sih?

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ppalii ireonna sudah siang!" ku goyangkan bahunya dan menarik selimut ke lantai.

"Cepat bangun!" teriakku menarik tangannya.

"Aaahh!"

**GREPP**

Aku tak berkutik. mataku berkedip. Beku, rasanya membeku.

**Deg Deg… **

Jantung bodoh! Kenapa denyutannya begitu cepat.

Aku sekarang ada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, menindihnya!

Wajahku hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajah Kyuhyun. Aish! Anak ini mau mengerjaiku. See! Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" ucapku dengan berusaha bangun. Tapi kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang ada di pinggangku menahannya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini." Gumamnya yang masih setia terpejam.

"Detakan jantungmu begitu menenangkan." Lanjutnya seraya membuka mata dan menatap mataku.

Aku terpaku. Kenapa bocah ini terlihat begitu…

Omo! Jantungku masih berpacu dengan cepat.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" seruku tepat di wajahnya. Bukannya melepaskan tapi Kyuhyun malah membalikkan badan dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang menindihku. Aku tepat di bawah tubuhya.

"Bocah! Apa yang…"

"Sssstt… diamlah. Kau sangat cerewet." Ujarnya dengan menyentuhkan jari telunjuk tepat di bibirku. Aku membeku.

Kyuhyun membelai pipiku. Aku terdiam. Jantungku, jantungku!

"Noona, kau terlihat cantik." Gumanya yang masih menelusuri wajahku.

"Keunde kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku bocah?" ucapnya yang sedikit serak.

"Kau memang Bopphh.." ucapanku terpotong saat jari Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirku. Ya Tuhan, benarkah namja ini masih SMP?

"Apa kau masih bisa memanggilku bocah setelah aku melakukan ini?"

CHU~

Aku terbelalak. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku lembut. God!

Menempel, tangannya turun membelai wajahku dan terus mengarah sampai ke tengkuk. Menekannya sampai wajahku terangkat dan otomatis bibirku menekan bibirnya. First kiss?

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam menikmati. Aku mulai terbuai. Kenapa semanis ini.

Bibirnya perlahan bergerak diatas bibirku dan melumatnya pelan.

"Engh~" Suara apa ini? Kenapa mulutku bersuara seperti ini?

Bibirnya terus mengemut bibirku atas bawah dan sesekali menghisapnya. Kyuhyun begitu mahir. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Argh!" aku memekik tertahan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahku. Sontak mulutku sedikit membuka.

Dan kurasakan benda lembut masuk ke mulutku? Apa ini lidah?

"Anghh~" aku mendesah lagi saat lidahnya menelusuri mulutku dan melilit lidahku. Ku rasakan saliva yang mengalir di dagu lalu meluncur ke leherku.

Aku melayang.

Ciumannya perlahan turun kedagu, menjilat saliva yang tercecer(?) dan berakhir di leherku.

"Ahh~" ku rasakan darahku berdesir hebat kala lidahnya menelusuri permukaan kulit leherku.

"Aehh Rinnhhh~" panggilnya sedikit mendesah tepat di telingaku. Nafasnya memburu. Aku mendongak saat Kyuuhyun mencium leherku dan sesekali mataku melek merem.

Tangan Kyuhyun tetap berada di bawah tengkukku dan satunya berpindah menelusup ke bawah punggungku dan sedikit mengangkatnya sehingga membuat dadaku menekan dadanya. Aku menikmatinya.

Aku berada di bawah dekapannya. Tanganku menjambak rambutnya dan satunya berada di punggungnya. Nafasku tak teratur, terasa berat. Dan tubuhku panas. Apa yang terjadi?

"Anghh~" desahku agak keras saat Kyuhyun menghisap leherku dan aku yakin akan memerah nanti.

Semakin ku eratkan peganganku di rambutnya kala Kyuhyun menggingit kulit leherku.

Aku semakin mendongak dan menggigit bibir bawahku.

Ku rasakan bibir Kyuhyun mencium dan merambat dari leher ke rahang lalu ke dagu dan bermuara di bibirku, di ciumnya lagi. Lebih di tekan tengkuk ku. Dan tangannya yang ada di bawahku semakin mendorongku untuk menempel padanya.

"Kau seksi Ae Rin." Ujarnya lirih setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Aku menatap Kyuhyun sayu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan dadaku naik turun karena nafasku yang begitu berat.

"Aku noonamu." Gumamku menatapnya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan ucapanku.

Aku terdiam menatapnya dan…

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ku dorong tubuhnya sampai terjungkal di lantai. Aku tak peduli. Kesadaranku kembali. Aku melotot menatapnya.

"Aissh! Appo noona! Kasar sekali. Jangan munafik kau menikmatinya." Ujarnya seraya mengusap-usap pantatnya lalu berdiri.

Aku masih terdiam menatapnya. Mukaku panas.

"hehehe… mukamu memerah Song Aer Rin." Goda Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang mendekat ke arahku.

"YA! Pergi dari hadapanku BOCAh IBLIS!" teriaku padanya yang masih merangkak mendekat.

"Dadamu sangat kenyal." Bisiknya tepat di samping wajahku.

"Dasar MESUM!" Aku berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa di kamarnya. Aish! Ada apa dengan diriku? Aku malu!

**5 Hari kemudian**

**11.00 a.m KST**

**Ting Tong~**

Aku berjalan mengarah ke intercom rumah untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Yeoja?

**Ceklek**

"Annyeonghasseo eonni? Benar Kyuhyun sekarang menginap disini?" sapanya dengan senyum manis. Sangat imut.

"Benar. Ngomong-ngomong…"

"AH! Park Jiyeon imnida? Aku teman Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi menjadi yeojachingu Kyuhyun." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk. Tak sopan! Memotong pembicaraan orang! Tapi tunggu! Yeojachingu?

"Kau gebetannya ya?" tanyaku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Bisa di bilang begitu." Jawabnya sambil menyampirkan anak rambut kebelakang telinganya. Genit sekali yeoja ini?

"Owh~ pintar juga bocah itu. Keunde kenapa kau suka pada bocah mesum itu?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah mesum Song Ae Rin?" suara bass mengagetkanku, sontak aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Panggil aku noona!" sergahku ketus padanya.

"Ada yang mencarimu." Lanjutku lalu melewatinya.

"Oh Jiyeon? Dari mana kau tahu aku tinggal disini?" samar-samar aku mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Masuklah!" Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan menyuruh yeoja itu duduk. Kenapa aku merasa sebal?

"Noona? Tolong ambilkan kami minum!" teriak Kyuhyun padaku dan menyuruhku mengambil minum?

"Ambil saja sendiri! Kau kira aku pembantumu?" teriakku balik padanya dan memencet tombol power pada remot TV.

"Kau itu noonaku. Kau tak sopan sekali, ada tamu tak kau ambilkan minum." Kilahnya.

"Dia itu tamumu!" ucapku tak kalah.

"Aissh! Sebentar ya? Noona ku itu memang seperti nenek lampir."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu!" teriakku yang masih focus dengan acara music di TV.

"Huh!"

"Auww!" ku elus kepalaku yang sedikit berdenyut karena Kyuhyun menoyornya.

"Kau ini tak punya sopan santun ya?" seruku padanya yang menuju dapur.

Aishh dasar Bocah kurang ajar!

"Kau seperti neneknya nenek lampir!" ucapnya saat lewat di belakangku dengan membawa dua gelas jus.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bilang bocah iblis?" teriakku. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu. Menyebalkan!

Ku dengar sayup-sayup mereka mengobrol begitu asyik sampai di selingi tawa. Kenapa aku merasa sebal sih? Yah, aku sebal karena di acuhkan!

Sesekali aku mendengar Kyuhyun menggombal. Cih! Bocah itu memang tak normal. Apa dia bisa di sebut anak Junior high dengan tingkahnya itu?

Ku tambah volume TV.

**12.00 a.m. KST**

"Huaahmm.." bosan! Dari tadi kegiatan ku hanya menonton TV.

Apa yeoja itu sudah pulang? Ku tengokkan kepalaku mengarah ke ruang tamu. Benar sudah pulang. Tampak Kyuhyun yang menutup pintu dan membawa ke dua gelasnya berjalan ke arahku.

**SREK**

Kurasakan beban sofa bertambah. Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku.

"Tak ada kegiatan lain ya selain menonton TV?" ucapnya memandangku.

"Eobso." Jawabku singkat tanpa menghadapnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah resmi pacaran?" lanjutku.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Wae?"

"Ani, Tanya saja."

"Jinjja? Sepertinya air mukamu itu menunjukkan kalau kau itu sedang cemburu."

Sontak aku menoleh padanya, "Aku? Cemburu?" ku tunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk santai seraya melipat ke dua tangannya di dada.

"Cih! Itu gila! Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada anak SMP!" kilahku.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan anak SMP?" tanyanya sedikit bernada dingin.

"Anak SMP itu masih bocah! Mana mungkin aku anak Senior High cemburu pada bocah" jawabku santai.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Aku rasa ia mulai menatapku tajam. Bulu kudukku meremang.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanyaku dengan menghadapnya.

"…" tetap tak bergeming.

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu!" seruku tak suka karena Kyuhyun terus memandangku.

"Berhenti menyebutku bocah!" Ujarnya dingin dan lirih. Apa dia marah?

"Memangnya kenapa? Memang begitu adanya." Aku lihat Kyuhyun mendekat. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Keep calm Ae Rin!

Tubuhnya menempel disamping tubuhku karena aku menghadap kedepan.

"Aku bukan bocah." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. aku merinding karena nafasnya menerpa tengkukku.

"Kau itu bocah, bocah iblis!" ku rasakan bibirnya mulai menyentuh kulit leherku. Aku berusaha tak mendesah dengan menggigit bibir bawah. Apa Kyuhyun akan melakukannya lagi?

"Ku tekankan, aku bukan bocah! Karena Cho Kyuhyun sekarang sudah mengalami pubertas dan itu bisa membuatmu menjadi dua Song Ae Rin." Bisiknya pelan yang masih setia menciumi leherku. mataku terpejam.

**DEG**

Aku membatu. Apa maksud ucapanya menjadikanku dua?

"Kita disini hanya berdua." Lanjutnya lagi yang mulai menjilati leherku. Mataku terbuka.

"Ya! Apa yang kau maksud?'" aku sedikit mendorongnya, tapi itu tak membuatnya terplanting menjauh.

Aku berdiri dan mulai melangkah.

**SREK**

"Euhhh!" pekiku saat Kyuhyun menarikku ke arahnya dan membuatku jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Karena kau sudah membuat marah Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya di samping wajahku. Aku duduk di pahanya dan membelakanginya.

"Euuhh!" aku memekik lagi saat kurasakan tangannya menarik dahiku ke belakang sehingga membuatku mendongak jatuh di bahunya*Bahasanya mbulet*

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ingat! Aku noonamu bocah!" ujarku dengan suara tertahan karena posisiku saat ini.

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah!"

"Anghh~" aku mendesah keras saat giginya menggigit leherku. ku gigit bibirku agar tak bersuara menjijikkan. Aku mengernyit karena rasa sakit yang merayapi karena gigitannya.

"Henhhti… Aahh~!" Kyuhyun semakin gencar menggigit leherku. ku rasakan perih di kulitku.

Dadaku naik turun. Lengan Kyuhyun erat memeluk perutku dan tangan satunya masih di dahiku, menahannya. Ia terus menjelajahi leherku dengan mulutnya, serta tangannya yang ada di perut mencengkeram ke dua lenganku dengan memeluknya.

"Gemanhae Kyu." Ujarku lirih.

"Aku noonamu." Lanjutku.

Ku rasakan wajahnya menjauh, tapi nafasnya masih terasa di leherku.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!." Lirihnya dengan penuh penegasan.

"Karena aku tak akan segan memberikan bukti kalau aku bukan bocah dengan menanam benihku disini." Kyuhyun menyentuh perutku.

"Kau gila!" seruku.

"Kau seperti bukan anak SMP!" lanjutku masih dengan posisi ini.

"Wae? Kau takut aku melakukan hal di luar pemikiran anak SMP?" bisiknya semakin lirih di samping telingaku. Ku rasakan dekapannya lebih erat dan semakin membuatku mendongak karena ulah tangannya di dahiku.

"Lepash!" aku berusaha bersuara. Nafas Kyuhyun makin terasa di leherku. bibirnya mulai ku rasakan. Ia mengecup hasil hisapannya tadi.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Kyuhyun melonggarkan dekapannya dan membuatku bebas. Aku bernafas sebentar dan langsung berdiri, nafasku masih naik turun.

Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapanku.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" ucapnya dingin seraya berlalu dari hadapanku.

**THE END**

HAHAHAHA gaje kan? Haduh… kayaknya alur ceritanya garing and gak jelas deh.

Yah~ namanya juga masih First… sebenernya pengen di komen… terimakasih sudah mau baca^^ *bow


End file.
